


绒毛控

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Loveless - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>使用了Loveless中DT有耳朵和尾巴的设定。</p>
    </blockquote>





	绒毛控

**Author's Note:**

> 使用了Loveless中DT有耳朵和尾巴的设定。

伏见一开始加入青组之后，总觉得每次看到青王总觉得有点怪怪的感觉。当然他把这个归结为——王总是有这不同于一般人的气场——而没有过多的去思考。而且一开始他也并不经常接触到青王。毕竟他的工作面对着电脑就能做，职位也没高到可以直接去跟室长作报告。  
直到他被调到特务队，他才发现每次见到青王的那种微妙违和感是什么。青王身上始终笼罩着能力结成的幻术。如果不是因为他有赤王的能力，或许完全不能感受的到吧。但是以前偶尔看到青王的时候，好像也没有这种感觉。或许是之前对水系的能力感受力太低？  
一开始以为对方可能只是为了随时都保持最完美的状态才闲着无聊的搞了蛋壳一般的幻术，但是因为特务队几乎每天都能同室长见面，天天见就忍不住琢磨。而且室长似乎还挺中意他的，经常叫来汇报不说，就算他无理的打量对方，室长也没斥责过他。所以时间久了他发现了一个事实。

青王，宗像礼司，至今，俗称DT。

看着就算他非常用心的使劲盯也只能看到模糊轮廓的毛茸茸的跟青王发色一样的，竖立在青王脑袋上的耳朵。  
还在伏见发愣的时候，上司沉稳冷静的声音把他从有点发呆的状况里拖了出来。  
“……伏见君？”  
“啊，对不起，请问您刚才说了什么？“完全走神的伏见迅速的转换了状态。  
“如果伏见君很疲劳的话，不妨休息一下。”虽然看起来总是高高在上，但是还是相当体贴下属的青王给出了宽容的建议。  
“不用了，谢谢室长，如果室长能多做一点工作我们也不用这么忙啦。“用跟平时一样的声调来回复了上司的关心。刚刚发现的事实让伏见心里根深蒂固的对于王的偏见减少了一点。就算看起来高深莫测算无遗策，青王也还是个普通人嘛。  
回到办公桌前伏见还是任由思维发散了一段时间。拔刀队的话，只有三位还带着耳朵，秋山跟榎本也就算了，正好还能平衡一下身高，道明寺的耳朵看起来就很蠢了。似乎只有同属性能力的话，完全不能看破属于王的力量，这么说或许只有自己才知道这件事情吧？觉得好像知道了那位青王的小秘密一般，伏见工作的时候都一副心情 很好的样子。连道明寺又做错了两份文件都没有啧舌，让大家忍不住八卦起他今天是不是有什么好事情了。幸亏被八卦的本人并不知道这种事情。

伏见知道现在的上司跟以前的上司关系微妙。但是，看着又一次在外面“偶遇”的两位堂堂的王开始小学生水平的拌嘴，他非常想掉头就走。  
平时总是游刃有余的青王你的气魄呢？  
平时打死不多说一个字的赤王你的气场呢？  
或者人总是有一个特殊的存在，发现misaki然后打开了奇怪开关了伏见以后也不能说自己的上司幼稚。五十步笑百步这种事情，头脑清楚的伏见先生还是做不出来的。只是，就如同他很难说清楚自己跟八田的关系，或许他的上司跟前上司也是如此。  
所以当他抱怨着跟室长说，如果要出去见周防尊，就别带着他一起出门，之类的话的时候，他的上司这次难得没有用模糊的话来回答，而是认真的思考了一下。并且说，“我以为伏见君比起办公室，更喜欢外勤。”“啧，但是总是遇到周防尊……“看到属下神情里的拒绝，转过头继续看着马路上牵着马而行的某个人的宗像笑着低声到，”伏见君，还是个小孩子呢。“  
听到这话很想呛室长一句，那也总比带着耳朵的人更像大人吧。不过面对面前的人，这种话实在是说不出口。其实就算他光明正大的把耳朵露在外面，也不会有人敢于说什么，这个一向坦荡的王会隐藏什么才是一件奇怪的事情。  
不过当有一天早上他去报告发现室长身上一直存在的幻术感觉彻底消失的时候，他收到的冲击是出乎自己意料的大。能够维持看起来普通的状态完成汇报然后离开室长的办公室。回到座位上就忍不住一直在想。从昨天室长的行程，处理的文书，什么时候摸鱼，有没有让下属去买拼图，下午茶配的菓子是哪家和果子店的外送，今天室长看起来有没有哪里不对……诸如此类五花八门的想法把刚才还一片空白的大脑填的满满当当。  
但是分析起来，室长从来都是秩序性过头，如果没有意外都是住在屯所，人际关系简单到终端里只存着金王跟属下的信息。所以，对象……也只可能是那个人了吧。  
完全不想承认自己的上司或许跟自己前任上司有超过宿敌的关系。伏见猿比古君，今天的心情也很差呢。

宗像礼司被选为王的时候，是他做完职业跟人生规划，正踌躇满志的准备离开校园走向社会的时候。本来在他预计中的人生因为石板而转了一个135°的微妙的角度。虽然人生规划完全被打乱了，但是比预计中更加早的接近梦想却让宗像非常满意。  
在结束与黄金之王，暗中操控国家的国常路先生的会面之后，年轻的青王看着自己手掌中浮起的青色阳炎，傲然而又满足。很多人一生无法实现的梦想，他已经达成了。  
自己即将接管的Scepter 4则是类似于秘密警察机构的存在，再先代赤王去世10年后，Scepter 4早已彻底灭亡，看着厚厚的文档，要从第一个氏族开始慢慢整理人手的年轻青王也忍不住叹气。在带着面具的兔子，黄金之王的氏族们的帮助下，新的青王找到了他的第一批氏族。都是警察机构内训练有素，而且有一定潜力，经过研究所认定或许有成为青王氏族适格者可能性的人。历代青王都是掌控着秩序，拥有对大义的执着，所以适格者至少从外表看起来都非常的优秀。  
一个一个的测试之后，青王拥有了第一批合格的，让他非常满意的氏族。  
不过，看着大部分都没有耳朵的属下们，尚且不足22的宗像礼司忍不住抖了抖耳朵。怎么说呢，人民警察顶着一个耳朵看起来就很没有威严。还不太习惯被同龄甚至比自己年长的人集体围观，而且一群人都站的整齐笔挺，眼神既真诚信赖又尊敬仰慕。就算一向是被人尊敬有加，并且把这种态度视为常态的宗像礼司也觉得有些吃不消。毕竟在他之前所生活了21年多的社会里，并没有那么多年轻人早早就立于高位，就连他自己也觉得，要作为一个王，他需要学习的还很多。  
趁着刚开始的忙乱自己实验了各种能力的使用方法。感谢石板在选王的时候，对于使用说明附送的非常完善，短短几天就基本掌握了身为王的能力的宗像在犹豫了一下之后还是对自己使用了一下幻术。水属性的能力在这方面还是挺有优势的。除了同为王的能力者，氏族应该不能看破他还有耳朵这个问题。  
一向洁身自好，可以说是禁欲主义的青王并不觉得有耳朵是件不好的事情，但是作为一个集团的首领，或许还是显得更稳重些比较好。想着东方有句俚语，嘴上无毛，办事不牢。毕竟带着耳朵总是会有种小孩子的感觉吧？给自己有些幼稚的行为做好了心里建设，还相当稚嫩的青王满意的点了点头。

青王从继位之时就知道，自己最大的对手就是第三王权者，赤王了。因为能力属性所致，最不稳定，最容易发生事故，最经常跟Scepter 4打交道的，除了斯特林就是第三王权者的氏族成员了。作为问题份子的头子，赤王是头号问题份子。只有王才能压制王，就算是最强氏族，同王的差距依然是无法估量。  
所以，在Scepter 4基本初具规模后，通过情报贩子兼Homra二把手草薙出云。新任青王同赤王进行了初次会晤。双王本着为了减少氏族之间的摩擦，为了提高双方邦交正常，为了和平美好的未来……划掉（。其实第一次见面大部分都是青王再说，赤王那个德行大家都懂的。  
虽然第一面没什么好印象，但是一个致力于一天睡25个小时的赤王总比活蹦乱跳的赤王好得多。不过一开始，虽然不能说是双方，但是起码青王并没有希望同对方有什么深入交流和发展。不过或许真的有所谓命运的存在？或者说石板永远不缺少把老三老四送做堆的恶趣味。总之，只要青王出门散步，十有八九会遇到出门散步的赤王。  
德累斯顿石板在上。真的是偶然。  
王是处于力量金字塔顶端的存在，能够平视王的只有王。虽然第一印象比较糟糕，但是毕竟是唯一经常见面的王。跟死宅白银和死宅黄金比起来，人总是相处着就有感情了。同样为王的惺惺相惜有时候在酒精的催化之下就会稍微转变一点。  
喝酒误事啊。  
偶然相遇的酒吧里，宗像看着之前似乎在别的地方先喝过一些，周围飘荡着酒气的赤王几乎是笔直的向着他独酌的角落走过来。举着酒杯轻轻摇晃着琥珀色的液体，冰块轻轻相撞的声音本来会带出宗像惯常的嘲讽。但是这次还没等宗像开口，坐在旁边的周防一下就抓住了一般人看不到的，在椅子下悠闲甩动的尾巴。  
有点醉意的赤王手力略大，捏的宗像毛都炸了起来。虽然王之间肯定能看穿他的小把戏，但是普通人都不会作出如此无礼的行为，赤王居然做的理所应当一般。一个手刀砍在赤王手腕上，抽出尾巴的青王虽然面色如常，但是眼神里燃烧着薄怒盯着对面摆着欠揍笑意的人。  
“看来阁下已经醉到不能控制自己的行为，那么我很乐意让阁下好好睡·一·觉。”  
“哦，如此你热情的邀请，如果推辞就太不客气了。“看着身上升起薄薄青光，显然真的很像揍他一顿的青王，赤王笑的越发愉悦。  
最后还是不想惹出更大混乱的青王先停止了这无意义的对抗，虽然醉的挺厉害，但是赤王在对战方面依旧敏锐如常。期间就算被自己揍也要揪自己耳朵的举动让青王实在很无奈。  
“第一次知道阁下的趣味如此低级，绒毛控。“宗像推了推眼镜继续对着懒洋洋坐在座位上的，脸上有这一些伤痕，明天或许会青肿起来的周防继续道。”您的氏族难道就不能满足您这种简单的欲望吗？我知道您的氏族成员足够混乱，但至少还有您的突击队长。“ 说完转身就走的宗像，最后还是给草薙发了短信通知他去接一下他们实在很醉而且被揍的不轻的王。  
回到屯所，宗像严肃的看着耳朵跟尾巴上还乱成一团的毛，甚至有的显然是被拽了一撮有点稀疏感的地方。觉得自己动手还是轻了。毕竟耳朵跟尾巴是没办法锻炼的，就算是宗像本人也觉得很疼。

俗话说的好，有一就有二。虽然赤王是个不错的王，但是，绒毛控这种特殊癖好足够让他印象分-50，特别是在青王面前。不过就算有诸多毛病，偶尔一起喝酒，互相嘴炮也不错。就算彼此都知道是水平超低的对话，反正天知地知，你知我知。就算是王也喜欢偶尔轻松一下。所以在桑拿房或者温泉遇到的时候，因为体温升高而心跳加速也是很正常的。  
男人嘛，总是诚实对待自己的欲望，所以当双方都抱着“亚拉那一卡“的笑容时，也是水到渠成。  
回到房间后，从胶着的吻开始，被热水蒸腾的偏高的体温就没有降低过。风格强势但是技术不熟练的宗像很快就被周防带走了节奏。周防的吻有着跟性格不太相符的缓和感，并不非常激烈但是一步步巩固攻略的范围。比自己体温更高一点的唇舌扫过齿列和牙龈，缓慢勾勒上颚的麻痒让宗像有点焦急。结束漫长的吻后直接踢上对方的膝盖，推倒在铺好棉被的榻榻米上，舔着嘴唇的宗像有这充满压迫力的绮丽感。  
不过赤王毕竟经验老道的多，从浴衣的衣襟探入的手摸索着宗像的腰部并抚摸着有点膨胀的下身。“还真是缺乏忍耐力呢，宗像。“ 傲慢笑着并握了一下已经半勃起的赤王的分身，“哦呀，阁下怎么不先对比一下自己呢？”  
按着青王的腰背让对方贴近自己，周防从宗像喉结开始舔吻吮咬，一边一个手继续抚摸对方的性器，一边轻轻的在对方的大腿和腰腹滑动。有点粗糙的手掌若有若无的碰触让宗像有点颤抖，一边不甘落后的用着类似的方法在虽然已经完全勃起，但是表情却显得尚有余裕赤王身上挑逗出更多的感觉。  
果然赤王是个绒毛控，感受到对方移动着摩挲尾巴根部耳朵，用尾巴卷上对方的手臂，耳朵忍不住一抖一抖的宗像想着，反正做一次就没有了，也还不错。手臂环绕这赤王的脖颈，在对方看起来很扎手其实意外柔软的头发里揉着应该是以前耳朵存在的地方。不知道赤王以前是什么样子的，因为给人的印象就像狮子，所以反而很难想象他顶着尖尖耳朵的样子。一边用牙齿轻轻咬着赤王下颌，宗像一边这么想着。  
“这么心不在焉还真是对我的嘲讽呢，宗像。”大概是用野兽的直觉察觉到了对方的分心，温柔的抚慰变成了略有粗暴的揉搓，平时自慰都很少的宗像对突然增大的刺激缺乏准备，“嗯……”稍微弓起的腰跟低低的鼻音都让周防更加得意的继续动作。想要躲避又想要更多，被别人触摸分身的感受与自己的手截然不同。不知道对方下一步动作所带来的刺激感，还有对方显然比自己高明的多的技术，时轻时重，从顶端的洞口到底下的分身都被刺激的感觉让宗像大脑一片空白。在忍不住射出的时候，宗像在心里唾弃了自己的速度。  
高潮之后的无力感侵袭着宗像，皮肤因为沁出的汗水有着潮湿的感觉，贴和上去的肌肤寻求更多的抚慰。周防抱着基本趴在自己身上的宗像，一边抓着尾巴抚摸，一边轻轻咬着对方的耳朵，心里却是非常得意。喜欢猫系的耳朵跟尾巴，而且确实是绒毛控的周防尊先生，虽然身体的欲望有着没有被满足的焦灼感，心理倒是非常惬意。  
从高潮中恢复过来的宗像带着非常不满的神情，用他很好的学习能力把刚学到的东西使用在了周防身上。反正同为男性，敏感的位置我有你也有，看着对方显然急促起来的呼吸，找回一点场子的青王继续在无聊的事情上跟赤王较劲。突然被身下的赤王一个起身压倒在棉被上的青王，对于即将到来的情事的预计其实跟实际的走向有这相当大的偏差这种事情，一无所知。  
尾巴根部被细细摸索，周防的手指带着润滑慢慢按摩着即将侵入的穴口，一根手指的进入仅有些的异物感，但是随着对方的摸索，手指触摸按揉的部位带来了类似电流般的快感。配合着想分开腿却被拒绝，反而被周防固定住大腿并在两腿间来回抽插。两个人的分身被周防握在一起摩擦所带来的羞耻感比插入更强。而且整个人近似被抱在怀里的姿势，会阴还被来回摩擦顶弄的感觉比插入还让人焦躁。白皙的腿部被摩擦的浮现红痕，忍不住勾住对方腰臀的尾巴让宗像觉得更加窘迫。虽然很舒服但是完全不是预料的类型，这种发展让习惯计划后行动的宗像有被打破预计的不适感。周防射出来的时候还没有高潮的宗像有点茫然的看着对方射到大腿内侧的精液，身体不满足但是大脑暂时有点当机，于是任由对方继续动作。但是看到对方换了姿势，凑近自己的分身并且舔舐起来的时候，青王还是感受到了经♂验的差距。  
第二天起床感到什么被扯了一下，回头看到捏在周防手里的尾巴……扯出来之后再洗漱台的镜子里看到头上支楞着的毛乱糟糟的耳朵的时侯，室长非常纳闷为什么耳朵跟尾巴还在。  
收拾妥帖后抓着周防的头往榻榻米上一撞，看到对方懒洋洋的睁开了眼睛，“哟，宗像……”跟平时没有不同的神情让宗像觉得有点不太好问出疑问。不过还是维持着撞头的姿势，严肃的问。“为什么耳朵还没有消失呢？”  
后面因为尊哥笑容太猥琐于是两人又互殴了一会儿，这种事情就太常见了不用赘述。

酒后乱性，到底原因在酒还是在心，乱性的人其实都很明白。不过趁着一方真的喝多了直接压倒也是个不错的选择。只要对方还没有醉到不顶用。  
虽然工作没有什么不顺心，不过偶然出来喝喝酒也是一件美事。特别是今天的茶会上又被尊敬的下属推荐了胃痛不已的茶点，感觉需要放松一下的室长很体谅自己的心情。  
其实现充的成年人的夜生活也不过就是吃吃饭，喝喝酒，泡泡吧，上上床，比起死宅丰富的精神生活差得多了。  
今天并没有遇到赤王，稍微喝了一点温热的清酒，然后准备散步会屯所的宗像在看到一个人从旁边的小巷里冲着他过来时，先把对方一个背摔出去才发现是周防尊。  
“真是孽缘啊，周防。”俯下身展示优美柔韧腰身的室长对着不知道睡着还是摔晕的赤王，笑容危险而美丽。看了一下终端，距离周防破烂的公寓的位置远比Homra近，总不能吧对方这么丢在街上的宗像拖起周防就去了他家。虽然对方很少住公寓，但是起码用具齐全。  
周防从背摔中醒来时正被宗像扔到浴缸里，不起来就要淹死了。看着一边洗漱完毕，穿着不知道哪里来的浴衣（周防真的很疑惑他家居然有符合宗像爱好的浴衣），头发还有些濡湿的宗像。一时有点不清楚状况。  
“就算是我摔的，也不至于脑震荡吧，周防。”看着对方的神情笑出来的宗像心情十分不错。  
周防一边穿着T恤一边问“你今晚在这里，不怕你的队员们明天早上找不到你又冲到Homra吗？”想到之前淡岛发现自己外宿未归，早上打电话居然还被周防接了起来之后的混乱。“我的属下可不是你那些完全学不会经验教训的氏族。而且，同样的错误，你以为我会犯第二次吗？随便接他人电话的恶习，阁下还真是屡教不改呢。”  
在周防躺到床上准备睡觉时，被宗像一手制住，并且随之跨骑到了身上。“既然我帮您避免了露宿街头的窘境，是不是应该收点报酬呢？”就算被制住也毫不动容的周防或许因为酒醉声音更加沙哑“如果不是被你摔出去，我也根本不会失去意识。”“还为自己找借口吗，最近Homra应该并没有什么大事需要赤王劳烦，如此还喝的烂醉，真是不负责任的王呢。”“呵……偶尔也有想要放松一下的时候。”  
不再继续无意义的对话，宗像俯身亲吻。带着酒精味道的唇舌懒洋洋的，完全任由对方主动。虽然并没有做到最后，但是早就经验丰富的宗像尽情的主导着这饱含情欲的吻。一开始完全躺平放松的周防也多少有了反应。优美的手挑起周防的T恤，周防一直觉得，宗像其实非常像艺术品。无论是皮肤，骨骼，肌肉还是脸，端正优雅，就算没有多少美学素养的自己也觉得，赏心悦目。当然，也很喜欢毛茸茸的尾巴跟耳朵。就算这种炮友以上的关系已经持续了一年多，依旧在自己的恶趣味之下保留着对方的耳朵。24岁的青王，宗像礼司，依然保留着耳朵的样子就足够让自己兴奋了。不过今晚似乎不太妙呢。  
正跨骑在自己身上为自己做着润滑的宗像，只是看而没有更多的接触就让周防控制不住欲望。明明之前完全疲软的阴茎，现在已经达到了涨的有些难受的程度。抚摸着对方正甩来甩去的尾巴和紧绷的大腿内侧，就算今天玩脱了，也毫不遗憾吧。这么想着的周防也对于今晚期待了起来。  
在宗像撸动着自己的分身的时候，周防一边做着同样的事，一边探索对方自行扩张的后穴。从来没有接受过比手指更粗的部位的后穴显然扩张的不到家，但是对方已经在试图将自己完全勃起的阴茎对准位置坐下来。“等会……嗯……”一边喘息着一边试图阻止宗像的行为，只深入了不到一半的顶端就感受到了压力。虽然扩张的不是非常到位，但是润滑的非常充分，所以还是在宗像的动作下将分身的顶端完全纳入了体内。虽然没有裂伤但是不可忽视的疼痛还是让宗像喘息着坐上了周防的腰部。一直 支撑体重的腿因为疼痛而稍微颤抖，萎靡的前端显示他现在确实很难受。但是每当周防表现出想要主动的意味时，都会被宗像按回床上。  
了解到对方的意愿，不再勉强对方的周防一边在后穴附近按摩放松紧张的肌肉，一边刺激着宗像的分身缓解他的不适。自己也非常痛的周防还是很希望快点结束这段难熬的时光的。渐渐缓解疼痛的宗像慢慢的将周防余下的部分纳入体内，跟只用手指的刺激完全不同，过于饱胀的压迫感时时都刺激着腺体，适应之后自己起伏所带来的快感比以前更甚，傲慢的看着周防琥珀色的眼睛，在夜色下微微发光如同的野兽一般，里面包含的欲望让宗像笑容更加自得。将对方摸着自己尾巴的手拉到身前，示意周防代替自己刺激分身。同时涌起的快感让很少呻吟出声的宗像也随着动作起伏发出有些沙哑的气声。尾巴甩到周防的胸前，毛茸茸的触感扫过对方敏感的地方，因为不能主动而触觉似乎更加敏锐的周防沙哑的念着宗像的名字。四个音一字一字经过空气传到宗像耳中时都仿佛浸透了性感的意味。  
全程都被宗像掌控的性事显然让他比平时更加兴奋，即将高潮的时候，被宗像用手掐住周防的脖颈，没有空气的窒息感此时只能让人更加激动。感受到体内的分身上的血管都似乎更加贲张，周防忍不住掐住宗像的腰，最后顺应自己的欲望狠狠的抽插几下之后全部释放在宗像体内。  
“周防，你就不能有点控制力的抽出来吗？”松开掐住对方脖子的手，满意的看到对方脖子上的指痕。“面对你，我可没有游刃有余的时候啊，宗像。”完全不在乎对方刚刚掐住自己的行为可能造成的危险，继续揉搓这宗像还没有释放的分身。直到对方射出后疲劳的躺在自己身上也不愿意将分身拔出来。揉了揉对方已经开始退化的耳朵，恋恋不舍的咬了几下。  
“你真是无可救药的绒毛控，周防尊。”  
“比不上你这个抖S，宗像礼司。”  
虽然想到要处理很麻烦，但是确实很累的宗像渐渐被睡意笼罩了。第二天醒来时发现自己神清气爽的躺在床上，对着旁边还在睡的周防，宗像还是微笑了起来。赤之王也不能说是全无优点呢。这么想着的青王没有用一贯方式叫醒周防，自己收拾好东西之后就离开了对方的公寓。  
没有耳朵的感觉还是不错的，虽然还有些腰痛，但是神清气爽的室长愉快的这么想着。

 

END


End file.
